Hatsudou!
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Seorang pengembara yang sebatang kara dan seorang geisha yang misterius. Keduanya bertemu tanpa tahu sebuah takdir besar menanti mereka berdua. Takdir yang akan mengikat keduanya ... mungkin sampai mati. [AU]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina**

**AU & OoC**

**-Mengambil latar era samurai-**

**Rekomendasi lagu yang sesuai untuk fanfik ini :**

**Akaboshi – Kobayashi Sanae**

**Early Summer Rain – Yasuharu Takanashi**

**Etsuraku Camellia – Mizuki Nana**

* * *

**Hatsudou!**

* * *

_Seseorang bersurai indigo sepunggung berdiri di hadapan sebuah mikoshi yang ada di dalam sebuah kuil. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia seorang gadis jika dilihat dari belakang. Siluetnya tegap dan ia mengenakan yukata laki-laki. Pandangan matanya tajam mengarah pada mikoshi di hadapannya._

"_Apa 'dia' masih belum muncul?" Gadis itu bertanya di depan mikoshi._

_Jeda. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Hingga suatu ketika, satu tangan seputih salju muncul dari balik tirai mikoshi. Tirai tersebut tersibak, memunculkan sosok seseorang dari dalam sana. Seorang gadis dengan penampakkan yang sama persis seperti gadis di hadapannya. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambut. Ketika gadis dengan yukata laki-laki memiliki surai serupa langit pekat, gadis yang muncul dari dalam mikoshi memiliki surai serupa salju. Begitu kontras. Gadis tersebut berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis satunya. Kimono merah muda dengan motif bunga lotus yang ia kenakan menyapu tatami. Seketika itu pula, lantai tatami tersebut berubah menjadi air yang dipenuhi bunga lotus. Namun, kedua sosok tersebut tetap bisa berdiri di atasnya. Seolah air tersebut adalah kaca._

"_Ia akan datang … sebentar lagi."_

"_Tapi sampai kapan? Kita tidak mungkin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shion!"_

_Gadis bersurai putih tersenyum. Ia meraih salah satu bunga lotus yang ada di air dan menyematkannya di sisi telinga sang lawan bicara._

"_Bersabarlah."_

_Gadis bersurai indigo menautkan alis dan memejamkan mata. Seolah meredam emosi di hatinya. Perlahan, sepasang lavender kembali terbuka. Pemandangan sesaat tadi menghilang. Gadis bersurai putih, air, dan lotus. Semuanya kembali menjadi pemandangan biasa, hanya ada mikoshi di atas lantai tatami sebuah kuil dan dirinya seorang._

_Gadis itu merunduk. Tubuh dan wajahnya terhalangi bayangan sehingga air mukanya tidak dapat diketahui. Hanya ada temaram sinar mentari yang memperlihatkan bibir sang gadis yang terbuka._

"_Cepatlah muncul …."_

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan menembus keramaian festival di desa. Mengabaikan tabuhan _taiko_ dan _mikoshi_ yang tengah dipamerkan, ia menelengkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya makanan. Ya, ia kelaparan. Desa ini jauh dari sungai sehingga ia tidak dapat memancing ikan sepuasnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tentu saja kios makanan mudah ditemukan mengingat betapa banyak kios makanan berjajar sepanjang jalan. Sayangnya, pemuda pirang yang mengenakan _yukata_ oranye tersebut tidak memiliki sedikit pun uang. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pengembara. Ia lahir di desa bernama Konoha tanpa orang tua dan dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami istri baik hati yang tidak dikaruniai anak. Namun, pemuda itu memutuskan jalan hidupnya ketika ia menginjak dewasa. Lepas dari keterikatan dengan orang tua yang selama ini merawatnya. Enggan membebani mereka dengan segala tetek bengek perihal dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Sejujurnya ia baru saja mengembara selama beberapa hari. Sebelum mengembara, orang tua angkatnya telah memberikan sejumlah _Ryou_ untuknya. Akan tetapi, uang yang diberikan tersebut lenyap tatkala Naruto harus bertemu segerombolan perampok di perjalanan sebelum akhirnya sampai di desa ini. Mata biru sang pemuda melirik, mencari kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan kios yang tidak ditunggu oleh pemiliknya. Ia bukan pencuri. Bukan. Tetapi rasa lapar yang sedari tadi ia rasakan seolah menggerogot nalarnya untuk berpikir jernih. Keadaan diperparah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka yang ia dapat dari perampok. Kembali, ia memang sedang tidak beruntung. Semua kios yang ada di sana ramai oleh pengunjung dan tentu saja tidak ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik. Itu artinya ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri. Itu artinya ia harus menahan rasa lapar di perutnya.

"_Haraheta_ …." Naruto menggerutu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dikarenakan rasa lapar.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi berjalan, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi jalan. Lantunan seruling dan _koto_ yang dipetik menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Di sana tampaklah sebuah pertunjukkan yang tengah berlangsung. Penonton yang duduk di atas tikar memungkinkan pandangan Naruto tak terhalang untuk sekadar tahu pertunjukkan apa yang begitu menarik ditonton sejumlah pemuda desa tersebut. Seketika itu, Naruto merasa dirinya terhipnotis. Ditangkap oleh dua safirnya sosok seorang _geisha_ yang tengah menari. Wajahnya putih pucat karena dilapisi bedak cair. Bibirnya berwarna mawar, begitu mencolok. Lain hal dengan _kimono_ yang biasa dikenakan _geisha_ pada umumnya, berwarna gelap sehingga memberikan kesan dewasa dan sensual, _geisha_ yang berada tak jauh beberapa kaki di depannya justru mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna ungu lembut dengan motif bunga _lavender_. Gerak tubuhnya amat gemulai, tangannya melambai mengikuti ritme musik yang didendangkan. Sesekali ia mengibaskan lengan _kimono_-nya dan sesekali pula ia menggunakan kipas yang ia sisipkan di _obi_ ungu gelapnya.

"Terpesona dengan Lavender, Tuan?" Sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Naruto.

Seorang pria dengan surai hitam dan alis tebal duduk di sampingnya.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Lavender?"

"Itu nama panggung _geisha_ yang sedang Anda perhatikan." Ia membenahi ikatan rambut ala _samurai_-nya sembari kembali berbicara. "Setiap pemuda yang melihatnya pasti terpesona. Dia membawa kesan tersendiri bagi siapa pun dan berbeda dengan _geisha_ lain, ia memiliki harga diri. Gadis bermartabat. Banyak pemuda yang ingin memilikinya, bahkan bersedia memberikan harta mereka. Namun, Lavender menolak."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kisah lain dari _geisha_. Yang ia ketahui dari sang ayah angkat, _geisha_ selalu berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang menyerempet _ecchi_ atau _hentai_. Mereka akan menjual diri mereka demi uang.

Sang pemuda bersurai serupa matahari tidak menimpali. Menutup percakapan singkatnya dengan pemuda di sisi kiri. Perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada sosok Lavender. Beberapa pemuda tampak memberikan uang kepadanya.

"Manis," puji sang pemuda pirang.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" Suara gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah kerumunan penduduk desa.

Beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan otot di lengan mereka membuat penduduk lain merapat ke kios-kios. Membuka jalan untuk mereka lewati. Beberapa di antaranya menggenggam botol _sake_ di tangan mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka berada di bawah pengaruh candu alkohol.

"LAVENDER!"

Salah seorang pria dari gerombolan pria besar melangkah maju menghampiri Lavender yang seketika itu berada sendirian di tengah jalan karena pemuda yang lain melindungi diri mereka masing-masing dengan menjauh dari sosok sang gadis termasuk pemain seruling dan _koto_ yang menemani pertunjukkan Lavender.

"A-apa yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Bee?"

_SET …._

Tangan tan besar milik sang pria menarik dagu Lavender dengan kasar. Membuat sang _geisha_ menyernyitkan dahi.

"Kau semakin cantik saja dari hari ke hari. Aku penasaran dengan wajahmu tanpa riasan tebal itu."

Jemari mungil milik Lavender mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan pria besar bernama Bee itu tapi gagal.

"T-tuan, tolong lepaskan saya."

"Lepaskan?" Seringaian terpampang di wajah sang pria. "Tidak akan."

Satu tangan Bee yang bebas setelah ia membuang botol _sake_-nya ke sembarang tempat mulai menyentuh punggung Lavender, menjelajah di sekitar sana.

"Tuan!" Lavender mencoba berontak. Ia mendorong tubuh Bee, menyebabkan tubuhnya sendiri yang terjatuh ke belakang karena perbedaan postur tubuh.

"Inikah reaksimu untuk menyambut kepulanganku yang baru saja usai melaksanakan misi ke luar desa, _Anata_?" Bee membungkuk, mencoba meraih tangan Lavender jika saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan di belakangnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA, BEDEBAH!"

Di sana, di belakang punggung Bee, Naruto berdiri. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Pandangannya tajam, seperti seekor rubah yang berhasrat menikam mangsa.

"_Cih_! Siapa kau, Bocah? Beraninya memanggilku dengan 'bedebah'!" Bee berbalik. Langkahnya mendekat pada Naruto.

Pria bernama Bee itu meraih salah satu botol _sake_ yang digenggam oleh rekannya dan hendak memukulkannya ke kepala pirang milik Uzumaki. Namun, sebelum berhasil mendaratkannya, Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak punya sisa tenaga untuk bertarung dan ia memang tidak dapat bertarung. Ia menantang pria besar tersebut karena tidak dapat tinggal diam begitu saja melihat seorang gadis kesusahan sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak bertindak sama sekali untuk menolongnya.

Naruto menghampiri Lavender. Tangan sang pemuda menggapai tangan sang gadis, membawanya kabur dari sang pria bernama Bee yang ambruk secara sendirinya karena efek _sake_ yang ia minum.

* * *

"T-terima kasih, Tuan." Lavender membungkuk setelah berhasil menormalisasikan kembali napasnya.

Kini, ia dan Naruto berada di antara pepohonan menjulang yang jauh dari keramaian. Dapat ia lihat sosok Naruto yang sesaat lalu menariknya pergi melarikan diri saat ini pun tengah mengatur napas seusai berlari kencang.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus.

"T-tuan Bee adalah ketua pasukan keamanan di desa ini. Ia memiliki peranan penting sehingga penduduk tidak berani melawannya atau mereka akan dijebloskan ke penjara."

Sang pemuda mengumpat. "_Cih_! Hanya karena jabatan, semua orang tunduk kepadanya."

Sang _geisha _tersenyum kecil. Meski pemuda di hadapannya terlihat lemah tapi ia dengan gagah berani, nekat, telah menolongnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tuan." Hinata membungkuk.

Naruto terpana. Gadis _geisha_ dengan rupa yang begitu memikat itu kini berada di hadapannya. Membungkukkan tubuh. Jarak keduanya yang cukup dekat memungkinkan Naruto untuk mencium aroma yang menguar dari sang gadis. Aroma _lavender_.

Sang pemuda beriris safir mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah berterima kasih! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok—"

—**KRUCUKKK~**

Hening. Suara keroncongan dari perut Naruto membuat sang empunya terdiam dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Rona merah itu bertambah kental terlihat ketika mendapati sang _geisha_ tertawa kecil.

_CRAKKK …._

"Ini, Tuan. Maaf jika tidak seberapa."

Naruto memandangi telapak tangannya. Terdapat beberapa keping _Ryou_ di sana. Jumlah yang cukup untuk mengisi perut dan menginap di sebuah losmen semalam.

Meski kelaparan dan memang membutuhkan uang, Naruto merasa harga dirinya cukup miring. Diberikan uang oleh seorang _geisha_? Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"La—"

Baru saja Naruto hendak menyodorkan kembali uang yang Lavender berikan, dua telapak tangan Lavender telah menangkup tangan kanan Naruto. Jemari sang _geisha_ merapatkan jemari Naruto sehingga kini tangan sang pemuda mengepal kepingan _Ryou_ tersebut.

"Kumohon terimalah, Tuan. Derajatmu tidak akan menjadi rendah hanya karena menerima pemberianku."

Naruto tersipu malu saat mengetahui pikirannya terbaca dengan gamblang. Akhirnya, pemuda tampan itu memasukkan kepingan _Ryou_ ke dalam dompet berbentuk katak hijau miliknya.

"Terima kasih jika begitu, Laven—"

Cengiran yang terkembang di bibir sang pemuda luntur seketika. Ia hanya merunduk sejenak untuk memasukkan uang ke dalam dompet dan menengadah untuk berterima kasih tapi objek terima kasihnya telah raib kini.

"_Ara ara …._"

* * *

Berkat uang yang Lavender berikan, Naruto dapat mengisi perutnya tadi dan kini dapat tinggal di sebuah losmen untuk bermalam meski hanya satu malam saja. Mata safir sang pemuda menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Pemandangan indah sebuah desa dengan lentera purnama yang menggantung di angkasa. Seulas senyuman lebar tampak di bibir sang pemuda.

'_Kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan Lavender ….'_

* * *

Naruto meniti langkahnya menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah untuk menyantap makan malam. _Yukata_ yang ia kenakan terkibas seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

Wajah sang pemuda nampak cerah ketika tiga mangkuk _ramen _telah ia habiskan sesaat kemudian. Meski ia kehilangan uang perbekalan, setidaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan gantinya untuk satu hari ini. Tidak masalah. Besok ia sudah meninggalkan desa ini dan mencari sungai sehingga ia tetap bisa melangsungkan hidup sebagai pengembara. Impian Naruto adalah memperoleh kebebasan. Berkelana ke mana pun yang ia inginkan, menemukan banyak panorama, kenalan, dan pengalaman. Kemudian suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali menemui orang tua angkatnya. Akan ia ceritakan seluruh pengalaman hidupnya pada dua sosok yang selama ini telah berbaik hati merawatnya. Pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Selama ini Naruto merasa hidupnya datar. Tidak, tidak berarti ia merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya selama ini. Ia bersyukur dapat memiliki tempat bernaung dan orang yang tulus menyayanginya sebagai sebatang kara. Hanya saja, ia merasa ruang lingkupnya terbatas. Jiraiya adalah seorang anggota pasukan keamanan desa sedangkan Tsunade adalah kepala di desanya. Oleh karena itu, selama bersama mereka, Naruto tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke luar desa. Setiap hari ia selalu mengikuti Tsunade ke kantor kepala desa dan menunggu hingga Tsunade menyelesaikan dokumen yang harus ia verifikasi. Orang tua angkatnya baru memberikan ia izin untuk meninggalkan kediaman ketika ia cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan mereka menilai inilah saatnya.

Sang pemuda pirang menghela napas. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya andai saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"ADA MONSTER!"

"TOLONG KAMI!"

"KATAK KECIL TADI TIBA-TIBA BERUBAH MENJADI MONSTER KATAK!"

**BRUAKKK!**

Seorang penduduk terpental ke dalam losmen. Seolah menjawab keheranan setiap pasang mata di sana, sesosok makhluk masuk ke dalam losmen dengan menghancurkan dinding losmen tersebut.

Monster itu menyerupai katak berukuran besar dengan tinggi yang tidak mencapai atap lantai bawah sehingga keberadaannya tidak merusak lantai dua losmen. Tubuhnya berlapis lendir dan matanya memandang ke segala penjuru seolah mencari sesuatu. Ia mendekat pada kerumunan manusia yang seolah terdesak. Katak tersebut mengangkat tangannya, mengibaskan beberapa manusia di sana dan melukai sebagian lagi.

Iris safir Naruto bergerak mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Sialnya, ia tidak dapat menemukan apa pun. Katak tersebut kian menjadi. Mencari sesuatu sembari menghancurkan _furniture_ yang ada dan menambah jumlah korban luka akibat kibasannya.

Tidak ada pilihan, Naruto meraih sebuah pisau yang berada di salah satu meja. Pisau makan, tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang mendukung aksinya. Tetapi, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Nekat, pemuda beraroma sitrus tersebut berdiri di hadapan sang monster.

"Berhenti kau, sialan!" Naruto menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat.

Ia bersiap menusuk monster tersebut dengan pisau yang ia genggam tapi kibasan tangan sang katak lebih unggul.

_BUAK!_

Tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding. Pisau masih berada dalam genggamannya. Tidak ingin menyerah, sang pemuda mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera akibat kibasan tadi. Pemuda tersebut menyeka darah di sudut bibir sebelum akhirnya kembali bangkit.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERBUAT LEBIH DARI INI!" Naruto berteriak.

Seketika, sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menyelubungi tubuh sang pemuda tan. Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang tengah terjadi ketika sinar tersebut membias. _Yukata_ oranye yang ia kenakan kini dilapisi armor seperti ksatria perang. Pisau yang ia ambil secara sembarang dari meja pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna kebiruan!

'_**Cih! Kenapa tuanku harus bocah ingusan sepertimu?**_'

Bola mata Naruto membulat. Ada suara yang memenuhi kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

'_SIAPA KAU?' _Sang pemuda melihat ke sekelilingnya.

'_**Aku adalah pedangmu. Aku siluman yang dapat menjelma menjadi pedang.**_'

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_

'_**Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan.**_'

Naruto seolah tersadar dengan keberadaan satu monster di depannya.

'_Kau benar. Monster di depan ini harus ditangani terlebih dahulu.'_

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa. Ia belum pernah menyentuh pedang yang asli sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, mulut dan tubuhnya seolah telah mengetahui apa yang harus diperbuat.

"**BATOU! HATSUDOU!"**

Naruto berteriak, menunjuk monster di depannya dengan pedang tersebut. Spontan, pedang di tangannya menyala terang. Serupa warna lentera langit, mentari, yang berkobar. Dalam sekejap, Naruto telah berhasil berada di hadapan sang monster seolah kakinya disokong oleh suatu kekuatan yang memungkinkan ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"**RASENGAN**!"

**SRAAAT!**

Dalam sekali tebasan, tubuh monster hijau menjijikkan tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan berubah menjadi abu.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Semua mulut seolah terbungkam dengan mata yang membola saking terkejutnya mereka oleh kejadian barusan. Sesaat kemudian, riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai menggema memenuhi ruangan. Tepat ketika itu, armor di tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi garis hitam yang kemudian mengarah pada perut sang pemuda, membentuk simbol pusaran di sana. Pedang di tangan Naruto pun seketika bercahaya dan berubah menjadi sebuah kalung prisma biru yang mengalung di leher sang pemuda.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memiliki kekuatan aneh?_' Safir Naruto tertuju pada telapak tangannya sendiri. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia terlalu larut dalam kecamuk pemikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan tanpa berniat mengerubungi sang pahlawan mendadak seperti penduduk lain. Sosok yang mengenakan _hakama_ hitam dan _yukata_ ungu dengan surai _indigo_ yang diikat tinggi layaknya samurai. Iris serupa mutiaranya mengamati seksama figur sang pemuda Uzumaki dalam diam. Ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca.

Namun, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah _katana _yang masih bersarung kian erat menggenggam.

Satu yang pasti, sebelum melangkah keluar dari losmen, mulut sosok tersebut bergerak. Mengeluarkan bisikkan.

'_Rupanya dia … anak yang ada dalam ramalan.'_

**To be Continued**

* * *

***Note **

**Batou :** Saya sering mendengar kata _batou_ ini disebut oleh_ samurai_ di beberapa _anime_ ketika mereka mengacungkan pedang mereka dan menurut saya kata tersebut keren.

**Hatsudou :** _Activate_ tapi lebih ke _invoke_.

**Koto :** Alat musik khas Jepang yang dipetik. Memiliki bunyi yang khas.

**Taiko :** Beduk(?) Jepang.

**Geisha :** Wanita penghibur.

**Mikoshi :** Semacam kuil kecil yang dapat digotong. Dipercaya berisi dewa di dalamnya.

Untuk pakaian Naruto yang berlapis armor, anggap saja seperti yang dipakai Madara di _manga/anime_.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan _search_ di Google.

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


End file.
